


Icing on the Cake

by zonaskye



Series: Lavellan [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Solas - Fandom, Solavellan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Sexual Solas, Solas Being an Asshole, Solas Smut, Solas Smut Saturday, Unresolved Sexual Tension, mature content, nsfw solas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:51:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4881028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zonaskye/pseuds/zonaskye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt I got for Solas Smut Saturday on Tumblr!<br/>"An NSFW prompt to distract you: Solas is being an anti-Dalish butt and Lavellan takes her revenge through means of being very naked and very hard to get."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Icing on the Cake

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first NSFW thing I've written, so let me know what you think!  
> Also I listened to Cola by Lana Del Rey to get me in the right mood ;)

Lavellan had rolled her eyes so many times during their short conversation, she swore they were close to simply falling out of her skull.

The knot in her head, growing larger with every insult her lover threw at her culture, was threatening to drive her mad, and if he did not hold his tongue soon, she worried she may bash his head in with her shield. Perhaps she could chalk it up to seeing a bug on his head when they were out adventuring...

Solas was, to put it lightly, highly opinionated. He was convinced he was correct on all accounts concerning the flawed beliefs of the Dalish, despite never having spent time with a clan, aside from what he claimed to have learned in the fade.

Of course, the love of his life being of Dalish blood didn't stop him from spouting his harsh views, but Lavellan didn't take it seriously, most of the time. Today was an exception, however.

It had been a particularly stressful day, with preparing to travel to the Winter Palace; the anxiety of a new place filled with people she didn't know or, in truth, wanted to know, weighed on her nerves, and she felt her temper rising as Solas continued to attempt to converse with her on _how wrong the Dalish are, vhenan._

She sighed heavily, which Solas did not seem to notice, and rose from her chair behind the large desk in her quarters at Skyhold.

Solas, still rambling on from his place on her couch across the room, sat up to give space for the little elf to sit next to him. He began to put his arm around her, but she brushed it off.

“What's the matter, vhenan?”

Lavellan felt her face go red with frustration, and blurted, “I AM DALISH, YOU JACK ASS!”

Standing quickly, she crossed the room to the folding screen, leaving Solas shocked by her rage, and did away with her clothing. First the blue, long-sleeved overcoat, then the white leggings, then the hair tie keeping her long, red main under control.

“My love, I apologize. I was not thinking of your feelings, I am afraid I forget your origins. You do not act Dalish... Most of the time.”

Lavellan let out a huff of exasperation, but she did not let this  _so clearly_ insulting comment sway her from her plan. She understood it, really- the Dalish were often wrong, she knew this, and she also knew Solas meant no harm. However, she wanted to make him pay for the things he'd said about her people, and this was the least violent way she could think of.

Besides, it was a fantasy of hers, to make him beg and plead for her as she cackled maniacally from her position of dominance, knowing he would not receive his desire.

She stepped out from behind the folding screen, every inch of her skin visible to the astonished elf, and sauntered slowly to her desk.

“Vh-vhenan... I, ah. I was not expecting us to make love right now... It is the middle of the day, after all, and Josephine is sure so come looking for you shortly,” his eyes were wide, and Lavellan was pleased with this reaction.

“Who said we were making love?” the little elf brushed the many papers and quills out of her way, and hoisted herself onto the desk, tossing back her hair as she crossed her legs.

Solas' expression shifted to one of disappointment, and Lavellan could see his mouth nearly watering with want.  _Good,_ she thought,  _now I just have to focus on not giving in too quickly..._

“Is this about what I said? Vhenan, I truly am sorry,” Solas stood to his feet and adjusted his leggings, the bulge at his crotch growing larger and giving him discomfort.

Lavellan studied her fingernails, feigning apathy, and said, “Oh no, Solas, I am past that. I cannot control what you say about  _my people_ .”

The tone in her voice made it clear she was still upset, and when Solas approached her to console her wounded pride, she jumped from the desk and moved to the bed. She could see his cheeks turn red as she did this, all too aware of his fixation on the light bouncing of her ass.

She draped herself on the large four-poster bed, and was sure to leave her legs open just slightly, enough for him to catch a glimpse of her lower lips.

Solas stood in the middle of the room, the irritation in his pants now unbearable, unsure of what to do next.

“I know what you're doing, my heart, and I assure you, it won't work on me. I am far too strong-willed.”

Lavellan laughed heartily, “I believe your 'strong will' has become a thing of the past, love.”

Seeing his awkward posture and guilty expression, she decided it was perhaps time to forgive him. But she was having far too much fun.

She rolled off the bed and strutted to the tall mage, pushing his hips to the desk. Pleased with the wide eyed countenance this had procured, she proceeded by pushing her breasts against his chest, causing him to shudder. When he attempted to touch her, she swatted away his hand, turned around, and brushed her ass against the bulge in his pants.

“Alright, that's quite enough,” he grabbed her hips and pulled them into him, causing her to giggle quietly.

Lavellan continued to grind on him, and every time he tried to grab her breasts or play with her sex, she'd knock his hand away, making him growl in frustration.

She turned to face him, breasts pressed against him once more, much to his excitement, and nibbled on his earlobe. She knew his sensitive spots, she knew exactly how to tease him, but at this point, these small gestures of foreplay were not necessary. The anticipation of what was to happen had made her grow wet, enjoying being in control for once, and he had been more than ready since she revealed her lean body.

Once she allowed him to place his hands on her ass, he was under the impression he had won.

Lavellan cast a glance at the large grandfather clock near the desk.  _Ahh yes,_ she thought with a smile,  _not long now..._

Solas intended to sweep her off her feet, lay her on the bed, and take her slowly and passionately. However, before he could even pick her up, they heard a knock at the door.

“Inquisitor?” Josephine's delicate voice said through the closed door, “I apologize for disturbing you, but it is time to resume our meeting.”

“I'll be right there, Josie!” Lavellan replied, all too happy with how her plan had played out.

She layed a peck on the defeated elf's cheek.

“What is wrong, vhenan? Did you truly expect to make love to me today? Looks like the Dalish aren't the only ones to get things wrong, occasionally.”

She pulled on her outfit she had left crumpled by the folding screen, and all but skipped down the stairs and out the door, being sure to shake her hips a little more than usual; an added bit of icing on top of the cake.

 


End file.
